


post-rave sadsters

by iguanadepalo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #BringBackSourBuck2016, M/M, Some angst, some homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cool Kids™ stay up later than usual and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-rave sadsters

The rave had ended on a very high note. It had been really successful, and all the teens that attended were more than happy. It was an exceptionally good turnout, considering that the last rave had ended with a teen splitting up into two little kids.

The only ones left were The Cool Kids™, and a voluntary clean-up crew made out of teens from the Environmentalist Club in Buck's school that picked up soda cans that other kids had tossed on the ground.

The Cool Kids™ appreciated the club's intentions and most of the time helped them out on their quest to a clean environment, but tonight was just not their night.

While the Environmentalist Club went at it, Jenny plugged her phone Sour Cream's legit DJ equipment (a.k.a. a bunch of Game Boy systems) and started playing the slowest, most melodic and ethereal songs in her music library.

Buck and Sour Cream were out on the dance floor, draped over each other tiredly. They sluggishly moved their feet to the slow beat together. Sour Cream's hands were on Buck's hips. Buck's arms, snaked into Sour Cream's oversized hoodie, were wrapped around his torso. They were both yawning a lot.

Sour Cream leaned on Buck. "Buck," he half-whispered into his ear. "I gotta pack up my DJ stuff."

Buck replied only by tightening his grip around Sour Cream.

Sour Cream protested weakly by nuzzling the side of Buck's head and mumbling incoherences into his ear.

It was late. Sour Cream's mumbling became more playful and affectionate. Buck was giggling, which was slightly rarer than the second coming of Christ. In the midst of Sour Cream's muttering, he managed to hazily tell him about another occurrence with his stepfather not letting him be a DJ. He was looking into Buck's eyes now. Even with Sour Cream's strangely monotone chipper tone, Buck could tell that Sour Cream was somewhat shaken about it.

Buck took Sour Cream's face into one of his hands. Sour Cream visibly leaned into the touch.

"Sour Cream," Buck struggled to keep his eyes open. "You're gonna be the best DJ. I know it."

Sour Cream actually looked relieved. He smiled at Buck much too sweetly, holding him a bit tighter. Sour Cream reached up and took off Buck's sunglasses, placing them on top of his head.

"Thanks, man," Sour Cream said. His arms were now wrapped around Buck's shoulders. His fingertips were placed on the short hairs at the base of Buck's neck. When did that happen? "It-" Sour Cream looked down sheepishly, but looked up again, confidently meeting his eyes. "It really means a lot."

"No prob," Buck started, but the words died down in his throat. Sour Cream was giving him a look that Buck had never seen him sport. He looked back with the same tired intensity. 

The calm music kept playing, pulling both of them deeper into that strange, soft mood. The Environmentalist Club kids could tell that they shouldn't interrupt whatever was going on.

Buck caught Sour Cream looking down at his lips. When he looked into Buck's eyes again, Buck could tell that he was asking for permission. It was so awkward. Too many shifty glances and weird, unsure leaning. They didn't know what to do. They were both pretty sure that they wanted to do something, though, so Sour Cream took it into his hands.

Sour Cream closed the admittedly small gap between their faces. Their lips touched and Buck couldn't help closing his eyes. The kiss was incredibly lame, and they both kept smiling into it, making their teeth clack together more than once, but if you asked either of them, they'd tell you that it was nothing short of perfect.

He could smell the very faint scent of cologne on Sour Cream, masking the smell of sweat that peppered his skin after all those hours of partying. He was sure that Sour Cream could smell the overwhelming amount of perfume on him, even this late at night.

Buck knew that he was an infatuated lovesick fool, but this was on another level. Sure, okay, maybe he had something kind of like a crush directed towards Sour Cream, but he would have never thought- he couldn't have known that- ...How was it possible that Buck's repressed romantic feelings were reciprocated?

But, of course, these weren't the thoughts going through Buck's head at the moment. 

After long seconds of sleepy make outs, Buck cut the kiss short and pulled away to yawn. Sour Cream followed suit, yawning loudly.

Sour Cream looked more than eager to lean in again, but Buck stopped him. "Sour Cream, wait," he told him, with a hand still placed at the base of his jaw. He paused his speech, stroking Sour Cream's bottom lip with his thumb. "Why are we doing this gay stuff?"

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"What?" Sour Cream was clearly taken aback, but he tried to play it cool. "What could possibly be gay about to bros just- broing it up?" It didn't work. His voice failed to sound chill and uninvolved, but not by a wide margin. He sounded only a bit panicked.

Buck furrowed his brow. "Sour Cream-"

"Buck-" Sour Cream put his hand over Buck's, closing his eyes. "Can you... Look, let's just- forget this happened."

What?

Was he not being serious at all? Was that just a mistake?

Buck didn't need the sunglasses to hide his emotions, though. Most of the time, he was a cold slab of steel on the outside. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

It was a different story on the inside, though. He didn't understand, but it hurt. It hurt pretty bad; his heart was clenched and it was beating way too hard.

"...Fine," Buck said harshly, letting go of him with the same bitterness that his voice expressed.

Sour Cream looked like he wanted to say something else. An infinite amount of things. His brow was furrowed and filled with worry. He left to pack up his DJ equipment without another word.

They didn't say anything else to each other on that night. 

They both really looked like they wanted to, though.

**Author's Note:**

> so I have like 3 more chapters of this trash that I abandoned months ago
> 
> this is the first chapter, but it fairs alright as a oneshot
> 
> (the environmentalist club kids are soooo unnecessary omg why do they exist sorry)
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! GODDDD, this used to be my brain child and I made all of my friends read it way back when
> 
> I hope you enjoyed because I love writing and I love it when ppl read my stuff and enjoy it


End file.
